Technical Field
This invention relates generally to powered vehicles. More particularly this invention relates to a utility vehicle that is used for a variety of purposes by securing a range of different attachments to the vehicle. Specifically, this invention is directed to a utility vehicle that has adjustable front wheel assemblies that enable a user to change the wheel base (distance between the front and rear wheels) and the wheel stance (distance between the left wheels and the right wheels) so as to strike a balance of the overhung load, i.e., the load due to the weight of the attachment engaged with the vehicle, versus the weight of the rest of the vehicle and the operator relative to the performance of the attachment being engaged therewith.